


Undercover

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys investigate a haunting at an art college. Now you wouldn't think Dean could get into trouble doing something so simple, would you ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'Going undercover'.

Dean snorted inwardly at the irony of the phrase.

He and Sam had ended up doing some pretty dumb things in the course of their work. Dumb, illegal, dishonest, reckless … the list was depressingly long. Some of those things he was proud of, many he wasn't; but Dean had no idea where he would categorise this particular episode.

Suicidally, gut-clenchingly, toe-curlingly, knuckle-chewingly embarrassing came close; an 'I'm-not-showing-my-face-in-public-until-everyone-who-knows-me-is-dead' level of humiliation …

xxxxx

The call had come from Bobby a couple of nights ago to say there were reports of a poltergeist manifesting at a small provincial art college close to where the boys were currently operating. Nasty bastard too, traumatising students and tutors alike, especially the poor cleaning lady who had jumped out of an upstairs window in panic and was now in the local hospital with two broken ankles.

He shifted the weight of the grecian urn on his shoulder with a laboured grunt and mentally cursed himself for sending Sam to the library to do the tedious, geek-boy part of the research. If he hadn't, it could have been Sam standing here wishing he was dead while Dean was holed up in a library with a whole pile of boring-as-hell books and a coffee.

At first, when the receptionist had asked him if he was the model for the life drawing class, he answered yes without hesitation.

It got him into the building without even trying; and she thought he was a model - how freakin' cool was that?

Anyway, how was he supposed to know what being an artist's model involved?

Heck, this friggin' urn was heavy …

xxxxx

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Sam left the library satisfied, having discovered a whole heap of valuable information about the college site's chequered history; the violent murder that took place two hundred years before the place was built and the identity of the deeply unpleasant individual who was now haunting it's cheerful, brightly lit halls.

He headed back to the college to share his findings with Dean. With a bit of luck, they could track down and waste this creepy skank tonight, and then treat their weary bodies to a relaxing day off. He smiled broadly at the thought.

As he wandered casually through the college's halls, he idly peered through the glass inserts in the various doors until he reached room 5b and froze, his jaw working it's way to the ground.

There, in the middle of the room, surrounded by an assortment of flushed women enthusiastically sketching behind a forest of easels stood his brother, on a velvet-lined plinth, butt naked and looking for all the world like a terrified rabbit in headlights, armed only with a grecian urn and his perky nipples.

Sam stood helplessly rooted to the ground; he stared and gaped.

He was completely unaware of the thin dribble of spit which was hanging off his bottom lip.

xxxxx

Gradually, the shocked gape stretched into an evil grin … oh, there was a lifetime's worth of mileage in this.

That day off was gonna be awesome!

xxxxx

end


End file.
